


Thanksgiving

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine’s first Thanksgiving in their own home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Loosely set in the [Of Love and Literature](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20of%20love%20and%20literature) world and written for [gottriplets](http://gottriplets.tumblr.com) for her birthday on the 5th of September ♥

Kurt couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped from him as he closed the door behind his family. He locked it and headed back into the kitchen where Blaine was cleaning up from Thanksgiving dinner.

It was their first Thanksgiving in their own home and while it had been amazing, Kurt was glad that it was just the two of them again.

He wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind and dropped kisses along the back of Blaine’s neck, moving up to his ear, nosing at the curls of Blaine’s hair.

“Mmm,” Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s skin. “It’s so nice to be alone again.”

Blaine chuckled and turned in Kurt’s embrace. “It was a good day though.”

“I know,” Kurt nodded. “I just want to get you into bed already. You’ve been looking particularly delicious all day.”

“I thought you were full?” Blaine teased.

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine tighter. “Leave the dishes,” he said, leading Blaine towards their room.

“Just think,” Blaine said as they moved onto the bed. “Next year Mercedes and Finn will have had their baby and we’ll be married.”

Kurt smiled and he leaned over to kiss Blaine soundly on the lips. “I can’t wait,” he breathed, stroking down Blaine’s arm until he could twine their fingers together. 

Blaine hummed pleasantly into the kiss, pressing close. There was a certain level of comfort they had reached together after having been together for so long and Kurt loved it. He enjoyed it much more than he thought he would. Being with Blaine and now being _engaged – finally_ was something Kurt cherished so much.

Kurt reached up to take off Blaine’s glasses as they kissed so they didn’t get broken and he blindly reached for the bedside drawers to put them on top. Blaine followed him as he leaned back and Kurt broke the kiss with a smile. 

“So, Mr Anderson,” Kurt breathed, slipping one hand into Blaine’s loose, curly hair. “What are you thankful for this year?”

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s neck, sucking lightly on the pulse point before answering. “I’m thankful that we finally have a home to call our own,” he began his voice gravelly in a way that went straight to Kurt’s cock. “And I’m thankful that you agreed to someday soon by my husband.”

“Like there was any doubts,” Kurt breathed, turning his head to give Blaine more access to his neck. 

Blaine’s lips grazed along his jaw line. “And I’m thankful that you’re here with me, right now, despite our stupid fights and that we made it, even though you’re so much younger than me.”

“Not _that_ much younger,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a pointed look. “Six years isn’t that much of a difference.”

“In the grand scheme of things, I guess it isn’t,” Blaine replied, dipping his head to kiss Kurt again. 

Kurt sighed happily, kissing Blaine back lazily, enjoying the unhurried pace between them.

“What about you, what are you thankful for?” Blaine asked, pulling back so he could start undoing the buttons on Kurt’s shirt.

Kurt smiled. “I’m thankful that my dad’s heart is still beating strongly,” he started. “And that I’m going to be an uncle – which that baby is going to be spoiled rotten when he or she comes out, just so you know.”

“Of course,” Blaine said, pushing the fabric off Kurt’s shoulders. 

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. “And I’m thankful for you,” he said, reaching up to undo the buttons on Blaine’s shirt as well. “I’m thankful that I have you in my life, that you’re going to be my husband soon and I’m thankful that you fell in love with a teenager.”

Blaine snorted and Kurt grinned widely. “I guess I’m thankful for that too.”

“As you should be.”

Kurt let Blaine’s shirt drop to the floor and he laid his hand to rest on Blaine’s naked hip, thumb stroking over the skin in a circular pattern. 

Kurt dipped his head and kissed Blaine again, letting his tongue massage against Blaine’s in a familiar pattern. It was enough to get Blaine’s breath to hitch and for him to grip the back of Kurt’s designer jeans and pull him closer. Kurt smiled inwardly, glad he could still make Blaine want him so much.

Kurt pulled back enough to undo Blaine’s pants and slip them off his narrow hips, letting the item drop to the floor before quickly stepping out of his own as well. 

“You went commando?” Blaine breathed, his gaze flicking between Kurt’s eyes and his crotch.

“I did,” Kurt replied a little smugly. 

Blaine groaned and pulled Kurt closer. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he said between kisses. 

Kurt just hummed in response, slipping one hand between them so he could palm Blaine’s cock over the top of his boxer briefs. Blaine’s hips automatically followed the movements of Kurt’s hand, clearly wanting more friction. Kurt pulled away Blaine’s underwear and settled back between Blaine’s legs.

Blaine reached up, cupping Kurt’s face as he leaned up to kiss him once more. Kurt kissed back and reached for the lubricant they had left on top of the bedside drawers. He uncapped it and squirted some into Blaine’s open palm. 

“How do you want to?” Blaine asked, pulling back from the kiss.

“Just like this,” Kurt replied, thrusting his hips down into Blaine’s own. 

Blaine let out a broken moan. “Okay,” he agreed shakily.

He coated their erections in the lubricant and wrapped a loose hand around them. Kurt shuddered at the touch, pressing down into Blaine again. He rutted into Blaine’s hand and against his cock, feeling his entire body respond to the action.

Kurt lifted his head up to meet Blaine’s gaze and he dipped his head to kiss Blaine once more, their hips still thrusting together. 

Blaine moaned into the kiss, his free hand moving to grip Kurt’s hip as they rutted together. Kurt inhaled sharply as he thrust down with a little more force than usual. He broke the kiss and dropped his head to Blaine’s shoulder, panting heavily and kissing the skin whenever he could. 

“So close,” Blaine whispered and Kurt nodded against his shoulder, thrusting down harder again.

Blaine’s hand tightened around their cocks and Kurt couldn’t help but moan. He shifted so he could wrap his own hand around their cocks as well, stroking them faster. Blaine panted heavily and his hips stuttered seconds before he came, hot white streaks painting their chests. 

Kurt followed a moment later, his cock twitching in their joined hands and he all but collapsed onto Blaine, panting heavily.

He pressed kisses into Blaine’s sweat damp shoulder before reaching for some tissues to wipe down their bodies. He threw the tissues in the general direction of their waste paper basket and collapsed on the bed next to Blaine, snuggling into his side.

“I love you,” Blaine said, nosing along Kurt’s jaw.

Kurt smiled and turned to capture Blaine’s lips in a soft kiss. “I love you,” he echoed.

“Just think,” Blaine started, stroking his hand up Kurt’s naked side. “Next Thanksgiving we’ll be husbands and maybe we’ll have started our own little family…”

Kurt couldn’t stop himself from pouncing on Blaine if he tried. 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
